


Into the Night: Ginoza + Kougami

by huntress1013



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: 8tracks, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: Heavy on elctronics - so avoid if you do not like dubstep, glitch etc.





	Into the Night: Ginoza + Kougami

[Into The Night : Ginoza + Kougami](https://8tracks.com/tinydancer1013/into-the-night-ginoza-kougami?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [tinydancer1013](http://8tracks.com/tinydancer1013?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Tracklisting:

01 Nero - Into The Night  
02 Ayumi Hamasaki - Hanabi (Lange Remix)  
03 The Glitch Mob- Fistful of Silence  
04 BTS - The Truth Untold fet. Steve Aoki (Gidexen Remix)  
05 AWOLNATION - Run (HIGHSOCIETY Remix))  
06 Aphex Twin - Pancake Lizard  
07 Nero - What Does Love Mean  
08 Avicii - Fades Away (feat Noonie Bao)  
09 Daft Punk - Sunrise Prelude

Kudos and Likes are welcome!


End file.
